Pokemon, The Five Families
by LetEveryoneOverARip
Summary: Sorry for a bad summary... There was once a time when the Four Regions of Kanto, Johto, Honen, and Sinnoh were crime free, but there is no good without evil. In this story, the evil becomes good and the good becomes bad. WARNING: CONTAINS A LARGE AMOUNT OF VIOLENCE, COARSE LANGAUGE, LEMONS FOR BOTH YAOI AND STRAIGHT IN THE LATER CHAPTERS. Multiple pairings are included with OCs
1. Prologue

In the four regions: Kanto, Johto, Honen, and Sinnoh, each of these regions were once a peaceful and growing community. But like all eras of peace and harmony, it was a phase designed to end. The peace and innocence of the four regions eventually descended into the life of crime and greed due to the sudden uprising of criminals forming into groups and carrying out operations in a manner that seemed well planned.

Originally, the crimes that were being carried out by multiple groups were slightly non-threatening, things like: Thieving, tax evasion, counterfeiting, and armed robberies. However, as time passed, many of these groups of criminals grew greedy and had the desire to earn more cash. As a result, their crimes became much bolder and dangerous.

The groups of criminals began to establish their individual territories in developing towns or populated cities to ensure that the locals know that they are here to stay. Once the groups established their presence in the selected area, that was when the presence of crime really took it's toll on the world. The groups began to extort local shops, warehouses, restaurants, practically anything that was connected to the local's day to day life, and began to collect money from the owners of the buildings for protection and brought a new shade of grey into the owner of the building's lives by establishing a "_fronts_" and _"rackets"_ in their seemingly innocent business. These fronts and rackets was one of the many cores on how the groups of how the groups of criminals made a large amount of profits, the fronts are used to forward and sell a large amount of illegal materials or activities to the public in a subtle manner: drugs, guns, unlicensed minor casinos, Pokemon, and prostitution were the main source of currency for the Criminals.

Eventually, these groups of criminals became known as a "_Family._" It is not in a reference to blood relatives, but those who are considered like blood and have rankings. The Don is the leader of the Family. An Underboss is the Don's right hand. Capos are considered to be the captains of the family who are in charge of the soldiers. The soldiers are the front line leaders for the lowly enforcers and associates of the family. And finally, the Enforcers and Associates are the unofficial group a part of the crime family, not very important but act as "_Militias_" of a Family's territory or the take over of another territory. Once all of the four regions groups of criminals considered their own groups as a Family, an all-out crime war broke loose. The four regions were almost like a battlefield for the warring Family's. Their desire to claim more territory for their profits is what drove the war into an almost near blood bath; to make matters worse, the local citizens were caught in the middle of the crossfire.

The civil war between the criminal family's lasted for a very long time. There were many family's that wanted to claim the Regions for their own, but as always, there is only one winner per region.

The first Family that won complete and utter dominance was the Neo Family from the Johto Region, headed by Silver Soul with his Underboss, Gold Heart, and the favored Associate, Crystal Williams. Together, these three individual started from scratch when the Family War began and built their way up the ladder of becoming a very vicious crime family that specialized with fronting drugs to the streets and seducing many through prostitutes. The Capos of the Neo family are Will and Karen. The Soldiers are: Clair, Whiteny, Chuck, and Jasmine. The Don of the Neo Family was infamous due to his alarming rate of his climb to power, the fact that Silver ruled his territories with an iron grip, and the mysterious ability to send Rival Family's to jail at will. Gold, Silver's Underboss, was not really significant to Silver's take-over of the Johto Region, but he was known to be the first to join Silver and was extremely loyal, providing him with privileges that seemed out of character compared to how Silver treats his sub-ordinates that has failed a task; there was a rumor going around that Gold and Silver are closer than just friends. Crystal on the other hand, was paramount, if not, one of the major factors that caused the Neo family to take over Johto so quickly, she provided the majority of the Neo family with Pokemon she caught herself; although Crystal had the ability to become a Capo or even replace Gold as an Underboss, she stated that she is only a provider and will do anything to aid the family, but will not contribute through violent means. The members of the Neo Family wears a black suit and a red dress shirt underneath, their insignia is an eerie white mask, their insignia is stitched to the left breast pocket of their black suit.

The second family to become a "_Major Crime Family_" was the Oak Family from Kanto, headed by Green Oak, with his Underbosses Red Oak and Blue Paterson. The Oak family was the first of the Regions to have two Underbosses and four Capos at once yet one less soldier, but this provided an unstoppable force like of nature. The Capos of the Oak Family are: Lorelei, Agatha, Bruno, and Lance. The Soldiers of the Oak Family are: Brock, Misty, and Koga. Unlike the Neo Family, the Oak Family was one of the first groups of criminals to form a Family, founded by Green Oak's Grandfather, who was known as "_Professor_" Oak. Once Green took over, he turned a band of street thugs into a force to reckon with. When Red came into the picture, Red was considered to be stronger than Green, however did not have the same intelligence as Green, thus became the unofficial term of Green being the "_Gun_" and Red being the "_Trigger_"; the two were the best of friends to an extent where Red adopted Green's last name to prove his friendship. Blue became an Underboss by speeding through the ranks of the Oak Family, she became the go to woman if Green needed someone killed or collect information from the streets. The Oak Family is revered and feared the most out of all the Family due to their power, however, they are not as profitable because, while they do not have any weak points in their range of crime life, they only specialize in any crimes other than extortion. The members of the Oak Family wears a dark green trench coat with a white dress shirt underneath, their insignia is a grand oak tree, their insignia is stitched to the left breast pocket of their dark green suit.

The Third Family that became a Major Crime Family with the least amount of blood was known as the Birthstone Family from the Honen Region, headed by Sapphire Birch, with her Underboss Ruby Fire, and the Capo Emerald Watson. Unlike the Neo and Oak Family, the Birthstone Family became what it was through diplomatic terms, offering minor crime families the opportunity to merge together and become profitable by specializing in fashion both human and Pokemon alike, taking over fashion industries by force and controlling the tides of fashion world wide and eliminating the competition through assassinations of a company's president or buying them out. The two other Capos are: Wallace and Steven Stone. The Soldiers are: Roxanne, Brawly, Wattson, and Flannery. Although the Birthstone Family was known to become a Major Family with the least amount of blood, the start of the Birthstone Family's history was by far the bloodiest, their Don, Sapphire Birch, was completely blood thirsty and notorious for eliminating anyone that stands in her way with a constant aura of rage, she and her family killed anyone from men and women to babies; although Sapphire lacks intelligence and tactics, she makes it up for her devastating raw power and it is without a doubt that since her reputation of being brutal is almost known world wide, that was the reason why many of the Minor Family's in the Honen Region were quick to join Sapphire. However, when Ruby and Emerald was recruited into the Birthstone Family, Ruby rose to the ranks of the Birthstone Family and replaced the Underboss, he then began to persuade Sapphire into using more diplomatic terms instead of sheer violence, since Sapphire was not too bright, she reluctantly agreed as well as agreeing to Ruby's plan on exploiting Honen's trendy public by specializing in its genre; in the world of crime, many would agree that Sapphire is just a figure head of the Birthstone Family and Ruby is the one who truly runs the Family's affairs. Emerald became the third Capo of the Birthstone family for one reason only, he was the only one who can calm Ruby and Sapphire from a heated argument; although Ruby is considered to be a diplomat, he is almost as hard headed and short tempered as Sapphire. The members of the Birthstone Family wears a light blue suit with a white dress shirt underneath while wearing a light blue fedora, their insignia is the zodiac symbol of the Aquarius, their insignia is printed on the fedora.

Finally, the family that ruled Sinnoh is the Berlitz Family, headed by Platinum Berlitz and her two Underbosses Diamond Nelson and Pearl Palmer. Together, these three individuals took down Sinnoh's Rival Crime Families through Political means and bleeding the Rival Families dry of money, they specialized in: Casinos, Mining excavations, and Media. Out of all of the four Crime Families, the Berlitz Family was arguably not a Crime Family at all since Platinum's Father is one of the Politicians in the Sinnoh Government and when Platinum first started her new Crime Family, she was doing quite poorly until Pearl and Diamond came into the picture. The Capos are: Aaron, Bertha, Flint, and Lucian. The Soldiers are: Rorak, Gardenia, Maylene, Byron, and Candice. Diamond was well liked amongst the Berlitz Family, his ability to offer diplomatic options to where it seems nearly impossible beyond repair proves to be extremely useful, not only that, but he also proposed to copy the Family structure hierarchy of the Oak Family, giving Pearl his position to stand with him and making the Berlitz Family Deadlier. To say Pearl was a deadly fighter was a complete understatement, when Pearl joined with Diamond, he may have been solely responsible for training the majority of the Berlitz Family including Platinum herself and the majority of the operations that involves claiming a territory was led by Pearl and a handful of enforcers and associates; there is a rumor going around that Diamond and Pearl are more than just friends as well as Platinum taking an interest on Diamond, Diamond and Pearl do not deny they are more than just friends, but Platinum only responds with silence. Don Platinum may have started off with a mediocre performance, but she may be considered the most deadliest Don out of the four Regions when it comes to Intelligence in both the amount of money each Family is making and know which businesses she could cripple, her ability to license Casinos and the mining excavations does not arouse any suspicion in the public since her father is well known, but what the public does not know is that she is the head of a Crime Family, making her a much deadlier foe and connected to many corrupt politicians; although Platinum was trained by Pearl, has Diamond to convince almost anyone to settle civil dispute through means of peace, and the Berlitz Family richest out of the Four Regional Families, they are the weakest when it comes to actual power since Platinum does not have the killer instincts like Sapphire, the street smarts of Green, and the Fist to rule effectively like Silver. The Berlitz Family wears polished grey suits with a black striped dress shirt underneath, their insignia is the crown of an Empoleon, which was neatly stitched and refined at the back of the grey suits.

Once every Major Crime Family has been established in each Region, that was when the real war began. Territorial wars and random acts of killing were taking place on the streets, this event was known as the "_Syndicate Battle Royale_._"_ As the four regions were being filled with blood from both the innocent and the guilty, the local citizens demanded the police for protection. But the majority of the police were either killed by the warring Family's or were bribed to look the other way. When all hope seemed lost for the citizens, the Presidents of the Kanto and Region created a secret organization for the purpose of taking down the groups of criminals which they now labeled as "_The Mafia._" The name of the first anti-criminal organization is called "_Team Rocket,"_ headed by a renowned Veteran Police Chief, Giovanni Soul, the Father of Silver; it was unknown to the public as to who the Don of the Neo Family was because of Silver being able to cover his tracks flawlessly until Team Rocket was organized and found out that it was being led by his own father.

The sudden creation of Team Rocket was absolute Hell for the Oak and Neo Family, since the two syndicates were already facing three nemesis at once, they now counted four. The effectiveness of Team Rocket struck multiple blows to the two Regional Family's, especially the Neo Family since Silver did not want his father to know that his own son is one of the major causes of this war, causing the Neo Family to be extremely passive as their Territory continues to fall under the hands of the other three; during the Syndicate Battle Royale, the Neo Family suffered the most out of the four Family's. The Oak Family on the other hand, may have been struck multiple times and the majority of their businesses gone, they had no problem re-establishing their dominance and continued the war without any major injuries. Once the word of success of Team Rocket spread to the other two Regions, three more new anti-crime organizations arose to battle the Mafia Family's: Team Aqua and Team Magma, which is responsible for dealing with the Birthstone Family, and Team Galactic who was responsible for dealing with the Berlitz Family. Once the Anti-Crime Organizations were set into action, the businesses for the Mafia Family's crippled dangerously, even for the rich Berlitz Family's.

These sudden change of events made the Syndicate Battle Royale undergo a lacerating Stalemate. Neither Family's were able to make a move on each other at that point because of how each Family had to try and reform their own busnisses, but since each of the Regional Anti-Crime Organizations were specialized in each Family's line of work, it was nearly impossible for any of the Family to earn any money.

Just when the Syndicate Battle Royale was about to end with the Anti-Criminal Organizations being the victor, Green Oak organized a revolutionary method that made the Four Families reign the Four Regions for many decades to come. He sent out a Peace Gathering to the Major Family Dons and requested that they were to gather to Mahagony Town in the abandoned shop at night, along with only bringing those they feel they could trust with their lives. The three Major Family's had their doubts about the sudden offering of peace from Green Oak, since his Crime Family was winning the Syndicate Battle Royale second only to the Anti-Criminal Organizations, but the three Family's were having troubles regaining their footing ever since the new Organizations arose.

Reluctantly, the three Dons brought their closest allies: Don Silver, bringing Gold and Crystal, Don Sapphire, bringing Ruby and Emerald, and Don Platinum, bringing Diamond and Pearl. At first sight, all six of the Mafians drew their weapons and Pokeballs, ready to tear each other apart if anyone were to try something, anything. However, Green opened the shop with his hands up, he told the nine Crime Family members to lower their guard, for he means no harm. He then invited the Crime Family's into the shop and once everyone gathered at the shop, he closed the door and locked it. Everyone in the room was quite surprised to find a round table, with Red and Blue sitting down, each family member took their seat with their own faction and once Green sat down in between his two underbosses, he immediately cut to the chase.

Green Oak proposed to the other three Dons for a call of truce between the four Regions and asked if they were to work together, he argued that all four Family's could not stand against the Anti-criminal Organizations alone while we try to tear each other apart. He included that the war that was going on was absolutely shameful and quite irrational, not only that, but bad for business as well. Green then proposed a tactic, minimizing their territory and scramble each family's Fronts and Rackets to throw the Organizations off guard, electing one member of their family as an advisor which is a rank called a _"Consigliere"_ to ensure another war were to happen, and actually attempt to know one another; the last suggestion of Green was known to be his most serious proposal out of the three, for he argued "We are all in this together." The three other Family's agreed to Green's proposal and introduced themselves as strangers no longer and thus ending the Syndicate Battle Royale.

Once the meeting was adjured, each Family went to their _"Compound,"_ which is a Head-Quarters of a Crime Family. Each of the Four Dons elected one member of their Crime Family as a Consigliere. Without a doubt, Silver chose Crystal as his Consigliere because of how he admired her devotion to not slaying anyone whatsoever, even when the Syndicate Battle Royale started, she had not slain anyone. It was an obvious choice as to who the Consigliere of the Berlitz Family, none other than Diamond, he was quite renowned as a skilled diplomat and was responsible collaborating with Platinum on where to strike where it hurts most for another family. Emerald was elected as a Consigliere of the Birthstone Family, he was quite useful as a extorter, but he was better at resolving disputes between Families, it was argued however that Emerald was elected as a Consigliere because he was the only one who was able to resolve disputes between Don Sapphire and the Underboss Ruby. Out of all the Family Members of the feared Oak Family, Red pleaded with Green to be the Consigliere, it was a complete shock to all the four Family's because he was the Trigger to Green's gun, Red begged that he did not want to shed or be apart of anything that dealt with violence as that. Green became quite suspicious, he wondered why his own closest best friend no longer wanted to fight for it was known to the Three other Crime Families that he loved to fight, in the end however, Green could not deny Red's request, stopped asking questions, and named him the Consigliere of the Oak Family.

Then, a new age began, the life of war ended and a new revolution of Crime reigned. The Anti-Crime Organizations were sent into a standpoint and could no longer pinpoint on where to strike at each Family since each Family scrambled their specialties to other Regions and the vast territories that each Major Family ruled became nearly impossible to locate where the Fronts and Rackets were. Since the Anti-Crime Organizations were rendered useless, money resumed rolling into the Four Family's pockets once more and became more profitable than they were separated.

For the next three years, the Four Families was at peace, but like all eras of peace and harmony, it was a phase designed to end...

The Present...

The sound of the captain of the S.S Anne made a P.A to the crew and the passengers of the ship "We're now approaching Olivine City, folks, have a safe trip!"

In the luxurious cabin halls, one of the rooms in the hallway resided a group of unknown assailants that wore pure black suits that is darker than the dark side of the moon and their dress shirts is black as well, giving them a near complete ability to camouflage in the dark. The insignia of that is found on all of the assailants shines like gold, the insignia is a small Lotus Flower, which is stitched beautifully at the right breast. In the room, sat an old man sitting on a chair while he held his cane and looked out of the window. The old man was smiling cheerfully, and once he saw that the ship has entered the harbor and the landing preparations were complete, he stood up and one of the assailants opened the door for the old man, group waited for him to leave and follow close behind.

And while the Four Family's: The Oak, The Neo, The Birthstone, and The Berlitz were all having a dinner party at the compound of the Neo Family, they did not know that an unknown horror has slipped into their lives.

* * *

A/n: Well, this is a VERY long Prologue, I hope you guys dont mind ;-;~...! The Chapters will be much shorter than this, so dont worry :D.

This is a new series I am planning to continue, my first original story can be found on Deviant Art ^.^~, anyways I hope you all enjoy this new Fanfiction exclusive series :D


	2. Chapter 1: Celebration

_In Saffron City..._

It was the fourth year anniversary of the end of "The Syndicate Battle Royale," celebrating in one of the newly established Neo Family owned night club, the Four Major Dons of the Four Regions, along with their underbosses and consignees were dining in a private room. There were no talk of business, just pure socialization on how they were doing. It was traditional, for they were once enemies and now look at each other like family, every one of them enjoyed the peace and harmony.

As everyone sat together around the dining table, table manners were always present, however the topic was fair game. It ranged from playful arguments to lusty topics. In the everyday life of the political term of what all the four Regions called their people, "The Pokémon Mafia," they dropped their weapons and Pokeballs in the name of love and friendship on this special day, no one had any reason to hide their operations from each other, and to a degree, do not hide their personal life from each other.

Diamond entered through the kitchen door along with trays of food. He snapped his fingers to the waiters and waitresses to set the main course down at the center line of the table, along with passing along pure crystal glasses to everyone at the table, along to the vacant seat, reserved for him to sit beside Pearl.

Everyone at the table had a whiff of the delicious food, when everyone heard Sapphire's stomach growl, everyone at the table laughed.

"Damn Diamond, you should consider dropping the crime life and consider becoming a chef," Gold's mouth was wide open and slightly watery, "I bet if you picked up a wife, you'd be better than her in the kitchen" he let out a painful yelp when Crystal slapped him behind the head "The hell was that for!?"

"Do you mind watching what you say? Every word that comes out of your fucking mouth is just plain ignorance" The consigliere of Silver groaned, she then looked at Diamond with a smirk "Although, I have to agree with him on one thing, why not consider becoming a chef? This life doesn't really suit you at all"

As Diamond and his waiters and waitresses finished setting up the table and pouring everyone Diamond's custom-made wine, they were dismissed and sat beside Pearl, "Well, why can't I have both? I enjoy this line of work and I get to make good food as well" he then waved his hands at everyone, signaling them to eat.

Everyone was devouring the food Diamond made, they savored every meat and vegetables, the wine that diamond made had everyone begging for more.

Green looked at Red and Blue, who were golfing down their steak like a mightyeana, he shook his head and looked at Silver, "So, how are you and your father doing?"

The Neo Family Don looked at him as he sipped his wine, "He's doing good, even though the coporation he's running is stressing him out." he then gave an approving nod at Green "You did a good job on creating a method that keeps the feds off of our asses, otherwise, my father would've found out about me being a Don a long time ago"

The Oak Don shook his head "Bad for business if we continued our usual pattern" he then looked around the room "You did a good job on tis place, the nightclub is a success"

"We're planning on smuggling out Slowpoke Tales towards the buyers while everyone is raving on the dance floors" Crystal said cooly, answering for her Don, "No one will suspect that our guys or girls groping each other are really slipping in the Tails"

"Agh- dammit all" Ruby hissed, he grabbed a napkin from the table and dabbed at the small spilt wine drop his red dress shirt that looks almost exactly like the color of Diamond's wine "Wallace and I spent all night working on this..."

"Aww, you mad that you finally got dirty?" Sapphire teased at her Underboss, she was sitting on his left side and jabbed his left arm "Lighten up, you could just laundry it"

Emerald saw the Birthstone underboss panic, he eyed at the wine and his shirt "Calm down, you can barely see the stain," he then looked at Ruby's shirt, "Erm... where is the stain anyways?"

"You know, aren't you worried that your dad's going to find out about you soon enough?" Blue looked at Platinum worriedly "I mean... he is some big shot politician, isn't that going to put you under a microscope?"

Platinum set down her fork and knife, she then folded her hands and rested her chin on top, she leaned forward with a cunning smile "You're right about that... but you're forgetting one thing"

The Oak underboss looked at her queerly "Oh, and what exactly am I missing here?"

"The thing's I am doing does not have any risk at all," The don of the Berlitz family giggled "We run Casinos and own a large amount of mining companies that is all under our pockets. We don't deal in drugs or trafficking of any sort... we just rig our games in the casinos and we bury the bodies in the mines."

Blue lifted her eye brows "Interesting, never thought of it that way..." she then eyed Pearl "You mind doing me a favor?"

The underboss of the Berlitz family looked at her in the eyes, he smiled happily "Well, that depends on the favor and if Platinum allows it"

"Do you mind if you give a few pointers to some of my family's new initiates?" Blue asked "Some of our guys and girls doesn't know how to fire a gun and acts like they have their heads stuck straight up their asses."

Pearl eyed Platinum, the Berlitz Don agreed and Pearl smiled "Alright, tell me when to start"

"preferably after the party?" the Oak underboss answered, the two agreed and resumed to eating their meal.

While everyone was having their own conversations, Red was sitting at the side of his chair with his hand over the speaker, to lower the volume he has to speak in, "Hey... I'm going to be late coming home, alright?" he smiled when he heard the voice responding sympathetically "I'm really sorry, wait- don't you apologize... you did nothing wrong" his smile was in complete bliss, however it was short lasting.

When Gold spotted Red talking over the phone, a devlish smirk grew on his lips, he then hollared "Oi! Everyone!" he then pointed at everyone. It was another tradition everyone shared, when everyone sees Red speaking over the phone, everyone would make comments that are not exactly suited to be heard.

Blue was the first one to speak, she wailed playfully "Wait- Red! It doesn't belong in there!"

"Why is it so big?!" Sapphire snickered

"I don't think I can handle it!" Gold wailed,

Red immediately said his good byes and closed his phone. He crossed his arms and looked away from everyone, pouting "Why do you guys keep doing this to me!"

Green ruffled his hair "Come on, you know we're just playing." He then lifted one eyebrow up, the two men looked at each other "After all, we still wanna know who you keep talking to over the phone... that person must mean so much that you are being disrespectful on a very important day"

"I'm sorry, look... I'll tell you when I'm ready, alright?" Red sighed,

The Oak Don patted his shoulder "I know, I know. Just make sure you hide under the table next time, alright?"

When everyone finished the main course, Diamond clapped his hands to call in the waiters and waitresses to bring the plates and glasses back. Once the table was clear, they came back in with small oriented bowls that contained a pure silver spoon under the three scoops of vanilla ice cream with a drizzle of hot chocolate syrup. Once everyone had their bowls, the waiters and waitresses were dismissed once more.

Red licked his lips "This looks so tasty..."

Pearl looked at the ice cream and then at Diamond. An Aipom like grin appeared on his lips, he leaned close to Diamond's ear and said "I bet it will taste even better if it was **_on your meat_**"

Immediately, the Berlitz consigliere's face turned cherry red, he then shifted in his seat, trying to get comfortable with a growing tent in his pants. Pearl saw that he liked the idea and chuckled.

Gold saw this and nudged Silver subtly "You know, there are times where you would just relax and let loose. It's not like there's a dagger behind your neck or somethin."

The Neo Don relaxed his shoulders "One of these days, your care-free attitude will cost you- us, a lot of things" he then tried to avoid Gold's gaze "Now... if you don't mind, I would like to eat my ice cream"

"You know, I would love to drink your special drink more than anything" Gold's words made Silver's body shiver as he eyed Gold licking his lips in a lustful manner, Gold snickered.

When everyone finished their deserts, the celebration ended at 6pm. Everyone gave each other hugs and their farewells. although everyone meets up often, this was the day everyone enjoyed most.

As everyone went their separate ways, called out their able flying Pokémon and be on their separate ways, Gold, Silver, and Crystal stayed back to begin managing their night club.

As Crystal was in the storage room, she swore under her breath and called out for Gold, who was just outside of the door.

"The fuck is your problem?" Gold complained, he scratched his ears as he entered the large "You're going to make me deaf one of these days."

She rubbed her temples together "I can't believe I forgot, shit..." she then looked around the storage room one more time and kicked an empty box, "I forgot to stock up on the Slowpoke tails, you mind coming with me to Mahagony town to resupply?"

"Fine, you owe me one, because if Silver found out you screwed up, you're in for a punishment" The Underboss said teasingly

Crystal shook her head as the two walked out of the night club and out on an empty street, "I honestly don't see why Silver keeps you around"

When Gold released his Pokémon, Matine, or how he calls it, Mantaro, he mounted it along with Crystal, he then responded with "Maybe cause I keep things interesting" and with that, the two Johto Mobsters flew to Mahagony town.


	3. Chapter 2: New Arrivals

As Gold and Crystal landed nearby Mahagony City, they began to walk casually towards the shop where Green proposed a peace treaty, it now became an herbal medicine shop and acts as a front for the Neo Family, the two Neo key members followed the same procedure when they make a pickup at a Neo Family Front, Gold goes in to get the products while Crystal waits outside to warn Gold if there was some surprise Sting by the police. When Gold opened the door, he found that the shop was empty and the old woman running the shop resting her head on the counter out of sheer boredom.

The Old Woman then heard the sounds of a door opening and gave Gold a Glameow like look "The usual?" Gold nodded his head and the Old Woman bent down and grabbed a small white plastic box, she then grabbed a white plastic bag with a label saying_ 'Prescription Drugs,' _and the irony of the name made Gold chuckle every time.

He reached for the bag and said "Thank you granny, we were running low on this... medicine, and our boss needs it for the party tonight" and the moment Gold took the bag and turned his back, the Old Woman held his arm desperately,

"Be careful, Gold" The Old Woman's voice was a mixture of fear and concern "Leave this town immediately and don't look back, there are new faces here in town and it is scaring us, that's why there's no business or not that many people outside" she then released her hand and gave him a worried look that says "Stay safe."

Gold exited the shop and went to Crystal immediately, the consigliere guessed what was on Gold's mind "Something's wrong here, isn't there"

"Yeah, apparently we got ourselves a new Family here" Gold began to crack his knuckles "Let's make a little detour, show these assholes a thing or two about taking over something that's not there's"

She shook her head disapprovingly "Not a good idea, we don't know these people and going in guns blazing usually ends badly"

"Don Birch did it, why can't I?" Gold asked, as he looked around for any signs of a new Crime Family.

"That's because she's a fucking psychopath and knew what she was doing" Crystal argued "She can go ahead and reign destruction on whatever the hell she wants, but unlike her, our reputation is actually important to us, we rule with an Iron Grip, not with a damn knife and slicing people up if they sneeze."

It was then when a man with a black suit outfit with a golden knit Lotus flower emblem walked pass by the two. His presence was something of a guy up to no good, and that's exactly who Gold was looking for, "We'll be quick, I promise" he then pointed at the man with his head "Let's follow him, he'll lead us to where those bastards are hiding." And without hearing an answer, Gold walked ahead and followed the man as he slipped the white bag into his pocket .

"Dammit Gold- at least call some back up...!" In the end, Crystal followed closely behind.

* * *

The Man that Gold and Crystal ended up following took the north exit of Mahagony town, which led them through route 48. Gold and Crystal then noted that he didn't go through the pay toll and sprayed himself with repel, he then took the grassy parts of route 48. The man then took the left pathway which led him deeper into the Lake Of Rage's harsh forest, the two Neo Family Members continued to tread through the forest carefully and was trying everything in vain not to alert any of the local Pokémon to attack and make any sudden attacks on them. After thirty minutes of stalking, the man finally reached his destination, it was a warehouse hidden deep in Lake of Rage's forest side, the man then knocked on a wooden door three times and whispered something over through the door, the door then opened and the man went inside.

Gold and Crystal looked at each other and nodded, the Consigliere then suggested "We'll have to remember this area so that we can send in some of our guys to take them out. But for now, it's too risky with just the two of us, we don't know how many people are inside of that warehouse and more importantly, we don't know who these people are."

"Relax, we've dealt with hot-shot new Crime Family's before, remember?" Gold chuckled softly "They stir up a lot of shit, we only send in two guys to fuck em up and disband them. It will be like every other time, alright?"

Crystal sighed and shook her head, "I just got a bad feeling about this..."

"Relax, we'll be back before the club opens." Gold then walked towards the warehouse, along with Crystal. Instead of the three knocks, Gold kicked down the door, along with the bodyguard that was standing behind it. He walked on top of the door with his hands in his suit pockets, all he saw was three men sitting around a table in a dimly lit room with a couple of other men and women in the suits same as the man they were following with looks of annoyance, Gold then said casually "Alright you shits, taking over a Family's territory isn't a smart idea, time to get your asses kicked." Crystal was leaning at the side of the door.

The three men looked at each other and smirked while the few that were leaning back at the walls looking entertained. Gold, who was now pissed at the way the assailants were taking his threats, decided to walk slowly towards the table. In an instant, Gold grabbed the man's head on his left side and slammed it on the table, hard enough to have the body ricochet to the floor. He then gave a hard hammer fist back hand to the man on the right, the sound of the man's jaw being broken was loud enough for everyone in the warehouse to hear. Gold then kicked the table towards the last man, the sounds of him choking were heard.

It was then when the people inside the warehouse took the two trespassers seriously. A man and woman charged towards Gold, the Neo Family Underboss cracked his neck, ready for a workout. The female came in first with a flurry of lunging kicks that struck towards his ribs, out of twenty of the kicks that the female inflicted, eighteen out of the twenty kicks landed directly to Gold's ribs. The man then intervened with grabbing Gold's shoulder, who was struggling to walk backwards, and pulled Gold into a devastating punch.

Gold fell to his knees, he spat out blood and grunted angrily. The two fighters waited for Gold to stand up, the Neo Underboss then took off his jacket and growled furiously. Gold then charged at the man by jumping and landing a strike to the man's neck and began to land punch after punch on the man's head, he then pulled the man close and gave three sharp knee kicks to the rib cage and the man was on his knees due to the punishment Gold was giving him. Finally, Gold finished with a right hook, causing the man to fall to the right unconscious. The woman then greeted Gold with a jumping round house kick, she missed by a hair and gave Gold another flurry of fast kicks. However, Gold's senses were now sharpened and managed to dodge and block most of her kicks, he then attempted to strike back but failed completely due to her superior agility. Then when the next kick the woman landed on Gold's shoulder, the Neo Underboss grabbed her foot and struck the knee cap very hard, she dropped to the floor yelling out in pain, and Gold spun her around and threw her to the floor.

Three other men looked at each other and nodded, the three then ran towards Gold, ready to take him on...

Crystal saw how Gold was extremely tired and knew that he may need a helping hand. She spotted the three men charging towards Gold and took action, she sprinted and jumped on one of the men's back and struck multiple times on his jaw with her fist, when the man fell face first to the floor, the two turned to see Crystal jumping to her feet and tripping them. Crystal waited for the two men to get up, and when they did, one of them came lunging first and Crystal kicked at their waist twice and a skillful strike at the chin. The man remaining threw a sloppy left and right hook and left his lower body exposed, Crystal dodged the two strikes and kicked his waist and jumped to land her two feet onto his chest, she landed safely on the floor where the man tripped on one of the fallen men fell.

It was then when the entire warehouse guards attempted to apprehend their assailants, one after another, the guards gave Gold and Crystal a challenge. Gold found his arms being grabbed by one of the men and the woman striking lighting fast strikes at his chest. Gold then struggled hard enough to feel one of his hands freed by the man's grip, he then grabbed the man's back neck and squeezed it as hard as possible and his other hand was free. Gold and the female bodyguard were now engaged in each other, Gold struck at her ribs while she struck lethally at Gold's chest. It ended with Gold lunging towards her, grabbing and lifting her up and slamming her body onto the floor.

Crystal continued to attack the bodyguards with her near lethal kicks, however was quickly surrounded. When one of the woman let out an opening, Crystal slipped through the circle and ran towards the wall, knew the group was chasing after her and ran faster to the wall. When she was close enough, she jumped at the wall and used her speed to spring herself from the wall and kicked one of the bodyguards. She used the momentum to strike with her lightning fast fists and struck the bodyguards unconscious before anyone could ever hit her.

When Gold and Crystal saw that there was no one else to fight, they were almost out of breath, they knew that these people were tough, and if there were more of them, they knew they would eventually be defeated. Crystal walked tiredly to Gold and fist pumped, attempting to catch their breath. However, their victory was short lived, they stared in horror as the bodyguards that they knocked out, began to get back up.

"What the fuck...?" Gold shuddered, he saw how injured they look and how weak they may be, but the look that each of the body guard had was completely terrifying, they want blood. He decided to end this, "Fuck this shit, time to die." He then took out his Pokeball,

It was then when all of the warehouse lights turned on. What Gold and Crystal saw was a large amount of bodyguards standing at the second floor of the warehouse, they were surrounded. They then saw how all of the bodyguards were ready to release their Pokeballs as well, ready to fight. Just when Gold and Crystal were about to attack, loud claps were heard.

A man with a cane walked down the iron stairs of the warehouse and was now standing in front of the two, "Well done. It has been a long time since someone has actually gave us quite a scare."

Gold and Crystal looked at each other, Gold then spoke "Are you the Don of these people?"

"Me? the Don of these people?" The man repeated Gold's question, which irritated Gold, "Oh, no no no... not even close."

"Then what are you?" Crystal asked, she looked around to see the well dressed bodyguards of the establishment.

The old man chuckled "Allow me to introduce myself... my name is Pryce, and I am a Soldier of the Lotus Family."

"Wait... so-... y-you're saying that these that we just fought aren't Made Men?" Gold tried to keep his cool, but his nerves got the better of him.

Pryce chuckled darkly, he looked to see who were badly injured and snapped his fingers "These filth who have managed to actually fall before you?" He quickly released a Piloswine, the Pokemon then used Icy Wind on the injured bodyguards, who's bodies then fell to the floor, causing their bodies to be shattered, "Are just mere Enforcers and Associates, as well as everyone else here."

Crystal was shocked to hear this as well. For Gold and Crystal, the level of which the people that they just face were very powerful when it came to hand to hand combat, almost combating their own, thinking that their ranking was a Capo

"Exactly what right do you have to come inside of my territory?" Pryce then asked "You two are probably Enforcers as well, judging by how sloppily you battled, also, give me one good reason why I shouldn't send your bodies below the Lake of Rage."

The ignorance of Pryce pissed Gold off to no end "You old mother fu-"

"What he means to say is," Crystal interrupted Gold, trying not to make the situation worse, "That he is the Underboss of the Neo Family, and I am the Consigliere of the same Family." She then calmly stated "You took over another Family's territory, offending us... which is why we had to come here and try to take it back," Crystal then attempted to threaten Pryce "By the looks of it, you guys are very good fighters, but there is power in numbers. Kill us, and you'll have all four families tearing you apart, and judging by the amount of people you brought, this is your only Front, isn't it?"

Pryce chuckled by how perceptive Crystal was "You're quite right, we thought that the amount of people that was guarding this area was some weak ass family, seeing how we killed them with ease." Gold was almost ready to attack, "We apologize for the trouble we brought, but we need this territory more than you know."

"Our Don and the three other Family's will decide whether or not you keep this part of the Johto Region" Gold spat out, "If you want to survive in this world, you gotta follow the rules, otherwise, not only the four Families will tear you apart, but so will the Anti-Crime Organizations, you got that?"

Crystal sighed at Gold's words, "What he means to say is, bring your Don to Golden Rod City, we'll debate whether or not your Don can stay in the four Regions."

"Our Don is a busy person, come back to this area in two days and we will give you our answer" The Soldier of the Lotus Family said suspiciously "I cannot guarantee whether or not the Don will say yes or no to your offer."

"Take all the time you need" Crystal's voice was slightly grateful of Pryce's suggestion. She walked over to where Gold dropped his Suit and threw it to the Underboss.

Pryce nodded, "Alright, I'll see what I can do" he then began to walk back to the stairways "Let them go, they mean no harm now."

Gold and Crystal then heard the sounds of Pokeballs minimizing back to their small sizes and the remaining of the warehouse Bodyguards following Pryce who was going through a door. The two Neo Family Members looked at each other and immediately fled the scene and back to Saffron City.

* * *

Author's Note: I-I hope y-you are all enjoying t-this new s-series I'm m-making /... reviews and critiques are appreciated because never before have I considered making a series out of something I've been obsessed with for some time now =w=~... a-anyways... h-happy new years everyone~! 3


	4. Chapter 3: Dealing With The Devil

It was five minutes before opening time for the Neo Family's newly established Night Club in Saffron City, _"The Masked Children."_ Crystal and Gold landed nearby the club and tread through the excited crowd of Saffron City, who were more than eager to enter the new spot that was the talk of the City. After a great effort from the two Neo Family Members, Gold and Crystal managed to reach the bouncer, who stepped aside willingly for the recognized Pokémon Mobsters.

Gold and Crystal entered the room to see the staff, bartenders, waiters and waitresses in place. It was then when Gold slipped Crystal the white box containing the illegal drugs, Slowpoke Tails, which were being sold exclusively by the Neo Family; the Slowpoke Tails are highly addictive for both Human kind, as well as Pokémon.

"I'll tell Silver what happened," Gold pointed with his head to the bartender "Make sure the operation runs smoothly." Although it was rare for Gold to take charge over Crystal, she knew full well that Gold takes jobs, favors, or assignments very seriously, especially if the order came directly from their Don, who is personally overseeing the operation. As he was walking towards a VIP exclusive booth, he called out to the staff and Crystal "Alright, open up the club! Don't fuck up and don't you dare get high on our own supplies."

When the announcement came on that the club opened, the entire room were immediately filled with high-rollers, clubbers, and many, many Slowpoke Tail addicts. While the guests of the clubs were partying to the beats, it was unknown to the most that once the DJ of the club drops the bass, it was when Slowpoke Tails were being sold to many people of different classes. The bartenders were responsible for handing out the Slowpoke Tails to a selective few out of the crowds, who were really dealers of the Neo Family, they find targets that are interested in the products by asking a code known to all Slowpoke Addicts "_Care to ride the high side?"_ Once that code was spoken, the addict must respond saying "_Only for a little while,"_ the dealer and the customer then dances together on the dance floor, once the DJ drops the bass, the two customer dances together in a lustful matter, regardless of gender, and slips the drug to the customer's pocket while the customer hands the money to the dealer after the bass effect wears off.

The process was safe and generally runs smoothly, once Gold saw that there were no problems occurring and Crystal keeping track of stock, he then stood up from his seat and walked towards the room that oversaw the entire club, which was guarded by two Neo Family Enforcers. When Gold walked up to the two Enforcers, they immediately stepped aside.

Gold walked up the flight of stairs and opened the door to see Silver facing the window, observing the entire club. A sly face came up on the Underboss' face and attempted to sneak up on his superior.

However, after several steps of Gold sneaking behind his Don, he heard Silver sigh and said "You do realize that I know you're coming in since the door opened, right?" Silver turned and faced Gold who was in a sneaky body form. He shook his head and saw Gold's face, his face turned cold "What in the world happened to you and where have you and Crystal been?"

Gold coughed to himself, trying to think of an excuse. Although Crystal and Gold would constantly argue and are at each others wits end, the Underboss and Consigliere would constantly cover each others mistakes one way or another; however most the of scenarios, it would be Crystal covering up for Gold when he screws up. "Err... well... we had to stop by Mahagony town to check on the garrison, we've heard... um... some reports on how there is no one guarding the territory..." Gold was hoping that Silver would buy this excuse, after all, he remembered Pryce saying how he took over the town with ease.

"Ah, you've heard about that report too?" Silver was now leaning back on the window, "I didn't want to believe it when I heard about it. Some of the shop keepers that are under our protection called me, saying that there are some people scaring away business and because of that, they cannot pay next week." It was then when Silver gave Gold a sharp look "Well? What did you find."

The Underboss shivered at his supposed to be asking question which ended up being a command, signalling that the Don of the Neo Family is in no mood to play games. "Crystal and I, we followed one of the trespassers to where they were hiding..."

"And? Did you dispose of them?" Slowly, Silver's sharp look was slowly turning into anger, he guessed that answer, judging by how Gold was so unwilling telling the story.

Gold looked away, he shook his head "We've managed to take down some of them, but in the end, we almost got killed."

"A Consigliere and an Underboss almost getting whacked by a bunch of wannabe fuckers? How in the hell did you two manage to slip up like that!?" Silver's voice boomed, he walked up to Gold and grabbed the Underboss by the collar "This failure is a fucking embarrassment to the Neo Family. Not once have we lost ever since my Father created Team Rocket and I am in no mood to have history repeat itself. _**Do Not Fail Me**_**_ Again._**"

Gold was completely devastated that he failed Silver... he looked down in shame

"Do you know where these bastards are hiding" Silver asked, as he let go and walked back to the window to see the club once again

"Yeah..."

"Good, write down the directions to their hideout after your , if you don't remember it, then do it to the best of your ability" Silver's voice was now slightly more forgiving "Get back to the club and deal out the Slowpoke Tails. You're highly requested as the dealer by both the men and women and its not just because of how you are able to swindle them out of their own cash..." his voice trailed off, trying to bite his bottom lip to contain his anger and frustration.

The Underboss chuckled and headed straight for the door "Aww, are you jealous?" The two men looked at each other with a sincere look, and with that, Gold ended the conversation and report by saying "Don't be, after all, I'll always be yours."

When Silver heard the door closed, he watched Gold run to the bartender, who slipped him the Slowpoke Tails and headed straight for work. When Gold spotted one of his customers, he immediately went up to the woman who looked at Gold with a suggestive smile.

Silver saw Gold mouthing the code to the woman and saw her mouthing the answer and the two began to dance. The Don of the Neo Family watched Gold rubbing his hands against her shoulders and hips, looking at her with a lustful desire, and once the bass dropped, Silver saw how Gold pulled away and slipped the drug between her cleavage while the woman boldly slipped the money into his pocket. Just when Silver was about to lose it, the bass ended and Gold immediately withdrew from her, the red-head saw how Gold winked at her and walked back to the bar and sat on the stool. What put Silver's heart at ease was when he saw Gold staring directly at the black tinted window, which was covered by the club's dark atmosphere. The Don of the Neo Family could feel Gold's alluring eyes calling out for him, but could see Gold's sincere expression... putting almost any internal conflict at ease.

The Neo Don shook his head and set himself back into work mode. He reached his hand into his pocket and pulled out his Pokegear and began to dial a number. When Silver heard the usual emergency contact telephone machine which gave also more options of which Region you are from and what city. He chose the option to contact the police of Sinnoh in Jubilife City. Silver waited until he heard a police officer do the usual line, and once Silver heard the officer finished what they were supposed to say,

"I'm calling in a favor, I'll be waiting for him in Saffron City at The Masked Children club" Silver said simply, and put down the phone. Silver knew full well that the officer that heard his voice knew who was talking over the phone because of the fact that the entire Jubilife City Police Department is under the pockets of none other than himself, Silver Soul.


	5. Chapter 4: Bread Crumbs

A man in a brown trench coat with a hat covering his eyes began to walk and push the crowds away that were leaving The Masked Children Club, which ended at 2:30Am. The bouncer that is an Enforcer of the Neo Family, was ensuring that everyone was leaving still stood by the door with his muscular arms still crossed.

When the bouncer saw the man in a brown trench coat walking towards the door, he held out his arm and warned him "Club's closed buddy, haul your ass the other way." But once the man in the trench coat tipped his hat upwards, the bouncer's face turned pale and immediately stepped aside and said "Don't keep him waiting, you Stantler cocksucker."

The man in the trench coat simply laughed and shook his head as he walked in. The entire club was a mess, there were waiters and waitresses still cleaning up all the vomit and picking up the clothes, along with the loose change. He knew full well that there was someone watching him with a piercing look, a feeling that could never be forgotten. The man the walked up to the observation door, which was left unguarded. He went through the door and went upstairs to the room where he found Crystal standing beisde Silver, who was leaning on the glass window, and Gold, who was sitting down and staring at the man with the trench coat.

Immediately, Gold jumped from his seat released his Pokémon, a Typlhosion "Who the fuck do you think you are, barging into a private room?" The Neo Underboss was clearly pissed, when he heard no answer, he kicked up his threatening presence tenfold "Explorato, show him the wall."

The Typhlosion's smile turned dark and quickly pushed the tench coat man to the wall roughly and began to tower over him and opened his mouth to have a Blast Fire ready to turn him to dust.

"Dammit Silver- call your dog off!" The trench coat man wailed, he stared at the horrific fire with a pale face, almost as if he was staring at the depths of Hell's fire "Seriously, stop playin, get him off me! Its me, Looker!"

The Neo Family Don chuckled darkly "Alright, alright, Gold that's enough."

Gold turned his head to Silver, "I still don't trust him, what if he's wearing a wire?" The typlhosion was growling at his trapped prey, agreeing with his trainer.

"We've all met enough times to know that he isn't going to screw us over" Crystal said seriously "Besides, if Mr. Looker was wearing a wire, they would hear him screaming like a bitch and try to rescue him."

When Silver saw that Gold was not relenting, the Neo Family Don walked beside the Underboss and placed his hand on Gold "I said that's enough."

"Fine..." Gold sighed as he recalled his Pokémon, he looked at Silver with an apologetic look and walked beside Crystal.

Silver walked up to Mr. Looker and patted his shoulders, trying to help him get over the recent shock, "After many years of you helping us out, you're still not use to having Gold almost killing you, Mr. Looker." It was then when Silver and Mr. Looker went to the table, along with Gold and Crystal. Once everyone sat down, Silver began the meeting "It has come to my attention that there is a new group forming in our territory, Mahagony town," Silver then looked at Gold, expecting him to carry on.

"They call themselves 'The Lotus Family,' and don't let the name fool you" Gold said with a serious look, he placed his arms on the table and leaned forward "Normally, when I see that a new group of criminals try to stir shit up in our territory, I would take them down single-handedly. But in this case, it was the exact opposite. The warehouse is being warded by one of the Lotus Family's soldiers whose name is Pryce."

"When Gold and I tried to push this new group out of our territory, it ended badly" Crystal continued "Not only were these bastards tough when it came to hand to hand, they were cunning to fool us that there were more actually a dozen of people guarding the warehouse." She then shivered at the memory of how she saw the people they just fought being shattered by Pryce's cruel punishment "To make things worse... they are ruthless, they kill their own if they screw up"

Mr. Looker nodded his head and leaned back on his chair "Alright, so how do I fit in to all of this? You should know by now that I'm the Chief of Police in Jubilife city, so what does this have to do with me?"

"It's quite simple really, you may be a Chief of Police, but that's all because of me and my Family" Silver said with a Persian like smile "As a matter of fact, if it weren't for us, you would still be a useless detective that would probably be drinking in the gutters."

The Jubilife Chief of Police was furious "Well now that I am someone of power, I could always just tell your father, Giovanni, that you, his son, his pride and joy, is something a despises, the Pokémon Mafia." Mr. Looker gave Silver a smug look "We all know how much you don't want to disappoint your father, so what will happen if I were to accidentally tell a little Chatot who you _really _are?"

Just when Gold was about to kill the Police Chief, Silver gave off an amused chuckle "Aah... so our little Poochyeana has finally grown a pair of balls and wants out of the little loop?" He then got up and walked behind Looker, who was beginning to sweat. The Neo Family Don leaned to his left ear "Oh you're right about all of that... I would be oh so disappointed if father were to find out about me..." Silver pulled away and leaned to his other ear "But what were to happen if I were to _accidentally_ show all the cases you solved as a life of a detective were actually planted by the Neo Family, hm?" He pulled away once more and went back to who seat and sat down "Do not forget, you're nothing more than our personal Beedrill, we sprinkle a bit of bread crumbs and you follow them, you got that?"

"Fine, what the hell do you want me to do?" Mr. Looker finally broke under the pressure

The Neo Family don looked over to Gold "I want you to write the directions to where you can find this Lotus Family and hand them to Looker when you're done." Gold nodded his head and pulled out a paper and pen to write the direction. Silver then looked at Mr. Looker directly "And I want you to get you and your men and arrest these bastards."

"Why do I have to go?" Mr. Looker's breaking point was already reached

Silver noted that a man has a limit to how far he is being pushed, he then casted a bait for Mr. Looker to actually go all out on his goal "We all know how much you hate Cyrus, the head of Team Galactic..."

"Yes, so what does that have to do with him?" Looker gave silver a suspicious look

"Since my Father is very influential with the Leaders of the four regions, I can ask my father to personally recommend you to have a key holding place of Team Galactic" Silver offered "If you were to achieve this devious task, it can make you look so devoted to the law that you would even rally your own men to take down a new up and coming group of criminals two Regions away from your own. If... no- when you're successful, my father will have no choice but to recommend you!" Silver then waited for Mr. Looker to catch the bait...

"By Acerus... you're right, I can finally take down that blue headed bastard!" And he did, Mr. Looker was completely ecstatic now, highly motivated and so eager that he could see himself as one of the leading members of Team Galactic and eventually climb his way to the top. The corrupt police chief smiled at Silver "Alright, when do I start?"

"As soon as you can, we cannot afford to have this group become any stronger by the second" Silver commanded immediately.

When Gold walked over to hand Mr. Looker the directions, the Police chief snatched the paper off Gold's hand and bolted out the door...

It was then when Gold, Crystal, and Silver walked over to the glass windows to observe the eager corrupt Police Chief run out the door as if it was the sunset.

Crystal broke the silence by asking "Are you sure we should let him go? It's pretty risky offering him such a high place when he _JUST _black-mailed you."

"People like him are useful to keep around, always hungry for power, wanting more" Silver chuckled, he then smiled "It doesn't matter if he is successful or not"

"Why is that?" Gold asked with great curiosity

"It's really a win-win situation," The Neo Family Don turned his back to lean on the glass windows with his arms crossed and his eyes closed "If Looker were to somehow be successful, we have a tighter grip on him and we can now know how Team Galactic is tracking the Berlitz Family and a threat of a new family forming is eliminated. However, if Looker fails, I no longer have to worry about him telling my father that I'm really a Don..." a painful look appeared on Silver's calm face, it was clear that he dreaded the day when his father discovers his true identity, suddenly, the painful look disappeared and turned back to the calm and cunning face that Silver is notorious for "Whether or not Looker is successful, this sudden attack would have the Lotus Family eager for peace among us and the Four Family's."

The Underboss and Consigliere were completely in awe of Silver's cunning plan, and just like that, it was as if everyone's worries of things going wrong immediately dissappeared.

* * *

A/N: So far, I'm enjoying writing this new series~! Its actually a blast =w=... but so far, sleep is against me and writing this didn't help... I'll be starting on the new chapter now~! :D

Also, thank you VERY much Bursyamo for reviewing my story and critiquing ;-;...

I heavily encourage everyone to critique and review this new exclusive fanfiction series, I'm doing my best to improve and entertain~! ^.^!

Bursyamo: What Silver meant is that ever since is father founded Team Rocket, it has been absolute HELL because he has to try and keep himself hidden XD... I should seriously edit my work more, huh ;-;...

GAAAH! THIS IS WHAT HAPPENS DUE TO LACK OF SLEEP!


	6. Chapter 5: Gear Up

It was 2:30pm when Jubilife's Chief of Police, Mr. Looker, returned to his station and rallied his Pokémon S.W.A.T team together and was dropped off near Mahagony Town, provided with an armored van and the directions that Gold gave them. There were a total of fourteen S.W.A.T team members, including the driver and her guard. They drove towards Mahagony town in high spirits, it was due to Mr. Looker's inspiring presence, even though he had bags growing under his eyes and his posture was clearly showing he was tired. He has not slept ever since he was called in by Silver and was told the perfect opportunity for him to rise the ranks, his ambition of overthrowing Cyrus, the leader of the anti-crime organization Team Galactic was what kept him awake.

As they were driving, The Jubilife Police Chief began to brief his squad about the task he has given them...

"Alright everyone, listen up. There has been a disturbing rumor that a group of criminals is held/ held up in a warehouse nearby Mahagony Town," Mr. Looker informed them, he then came up with a white lie "From the reports that has not been released to the press, what they do to trespassers and anyone who crosses them isn't pretty, so we'll have to make sure we stamp them out of that shit hole and drag them to prison, where every other offenders of the law belongs!"

One of the S.W.A.T members asked "But what does this have to do with Jubilife City?" Although the majority of Jubilife City's police department is under the influence of Silver, Mr. Looker only picked people he knew that does not belong in Silver's pocket; righteous, and very talented trainers and fighters, and very naive people.

"This group of criminals has everything to do with Jubilife, don't you understand?" When Mr. Looker saw that the squad members were wearing a puzzled look, morale began to drop. He knew he had to reignite their interest in the mission he set up, thus Looker made up another lie "I have an insider with these group of people, she told me that they are planning to recruit people into their group and head towards Jubilife City and wreak havoc!"

The entire Pokémon S.W.A.T team completely bought their Chief's lies and were beginning to get rallied,

"Do you want our city to fall to the hands of criminals?!" Mr. Looker asked

"No!" The Pokémon S.W.A.T team answered with great vigor,

"Do you want our children to learn how to use Pokémon for evil?!" The chief of Jubilife City's Police department continued to rally his team with a series of questions with obvious answers "Do you want our citizens become a part of the Pokémon Mafia!? Do you want our city to become another district where chaos reigns!?" The Pokémon S.W.A.T team was now rallied and ready to fight to their full potential, they began to stomp their feet and said no to every answer their Chief has asked, Mr. Looker then said "Then let's show these fuckers that we don't screw around!" And with that, cheers erupted in the armored van.

When the armored van entered Mahagony town, the streets were empty and lifeless. The driver was quite intimidated by the eerie atmosphere but continued to drive towards their destination. When the van approached Mahagony's north exit and drove onto route 48 the driver was slightly confused. The sudden change of atmosphere was completely opposite, within the town of Mahagony Town, it was lifeless, however in route 48, there were a group of children playing on the road while their parents were nowhere in sight.

When the children saw the van waiting for them to move, they stared at the driver and the heavily armed police officer beside the driver. The children then looked at each other with indescribable looks.

Although the driver of the armored vehicle was patient, the Pokémon S.W.A.T member beside the driver was impatient, he rolled down the window and yelled at the kids "Get out-of-the-way, didn't your mom ever tell you to not play on the road?!" He then honked on the van three times to remind them that a vehicle was passing through.

The children nodded at each other, they moved to the side of the road... while the driver drove on, she saw at the side of her mirror that one of the children was running through a forest frantically, at first, the driver thought there was something odd going on, but immediately dismissed any suspicion when her colleague reminded her that she has to keep her eyes on the road.

When the Pokémon S.W.A.T team took a left turn when they saw the toll to Lake Of Rage and were driving through the grassy fields, then, the armored van stopped once there was a fork in the road between continuing on through the grassy path to Lake Of Rage and to the warehouse. Just when the driver was about to make a left turn towards the warehouse, there was a loud bang at the back of the vehicle. The Van almost spun out of control; however, the driver had a calm mind and spun the wheels towards the opposite direction to where the van was spinning to stop their van from landing into the shallow waters that was making the pathway towards the warehouse a bridge. In the end, the driver was successful only millimeters away from the van spinning into the shallow waters.

The passengers in the armored van were in complete shock, but not injured. Once Looker regained his sense of surrounding, he opened the door that lead to the drivers and yelled as he stood between the seats "What the hell just happened!?"

"I don't know," The driver responded quickly "But I think we're fine now." When the driver was about to drive on, a blinking light caught her eye, it was a signal that there is no more gas in the van. She turned her head to her colleague "Cover me, something's wrong..."

The Jubilife Police Chief was now worried, he looked at the two Pokémon S.W.A.T team members leaving the car "Why, what's wrong?"

"Stay here, sir, we'll tell you when we figured out what's happened" The driver's colleague informed him; the two then exited the van and closed the door behind them.

The driver and her colleague immediately released their Pokémon, in case if there was an ambush. They walked around the van to see what was wrong or out-of-place, but found nothing, until the driver walked behind the Van and saw that the left side of their tires were shot and now out of air. Then, her colleague checked at the back of the van and saw that there was gas leaking under it, he checked the gas tank and found that it was skillfully slit to have the gas leak through the cut and immobilize their armored van. The two then met up at the front of the van and told each other what they found and entered their armored van again to tell their Chief what was wrong.

"Sir, the left tire side of our van was shot, that was what made the van spin out of control. We also found that there is a gas leak... there's no more gas and now we can't use this vehicle," the driver then bit her lips, "I think they've expected us."

Mr. Looker swore in his mind, he turned around, closed his eyes, and began rubbing his chin. 'They weren't lying when they said that these people were smart...' Looker thought to himself, and was now facing a dilemma, either pull back now and live another day, or push on with a possibility of death... "We move forward," Mr. Looker decided, "If we don't stop these people now, who will?"

The driver and her colleague saluted their Chief.

Sounds of poundings were heard from the walls of the armored van, signalling that they had to leave the van to meet outside.

Once everyone was out of the van, they made a circle formation and Mr. Looker was at the center, "It seems like these criminals were expecting us, they immobilized our vehicle and now we cannot initiate a blitzkrieg assault, but that doesn't mean we can still kick there asses, right everyone?"

Loud laughter was heard from the Pokémon S.W.A.T team, however the team member that spoke up before raised his voice again, "Sir, what if it was your informant that told them that we were coming!?"

At first, Mr. Looker did not know what he was talking about, until he remembered the lie he told them earlier. A smug smile was now growing on his face, "Yes, you're right... these people are proving to be too dangerous. If we were to try to bring them to jail, they would most likely try to resist..."

"Sir, what are you implying," One of the squad members asked.

"We shoot to kill," Looker answered, "We can't take any chances with these type of people, along with our treacherous Rattata."


End file.
